The Love Quiz
by Sophiekins
Summary: Harry takes a quiz in Hermione's magazine and get's interesting results. They're in their 6th year.


The Love Quiz

**The Love Quiz**

They're in their 6th year here

Hermione sat cross-legged in one of the three armchairs by the fire. It was raining like there was no tomorrow but the Gryffindor common room was very toasty thankfully to the fire. Ron sat on the other chair chomping down chocolate frogs as if he hadn't eaten in months. Harry was lying in his chair sideways with his feet dangling over one of the chair's armrest. His head was bent intently over a magazine propped against his legs on his lap. Hermione grinned. She could finally read in peace. It took her 25 minutes to get the two to sit down and shut up along with all her chocolate frogs and a stack of Teenwitch Magazine. She was just about to turn the page and go on to the last chapter when Harry dropped his quill on the floor in frustration. Hermione looked up along with Ron with his mouth full and face covered in chocolate. Harry sighed his frustrated sigh.

"This is bollocks. Do girls believe this utter rubbish?" he said angrily.

Hermione smirked. "What'd you read?" She closed her book after carefully putting a bookmark on her page. Harry scooped his quill up and stuck it behind his ear.

"It's not what I read," He said pointing at the magazine. "It's this blasted quiz I took."

Ron swallowed loudly. "You took a girl quiz?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "I was curious."

Hermione suppressed a giggle. "Well let's here what you got."

Harry raised the magazine closer to his face.

"Right," he said pushing up his glasses. "So here's my results. 'You've been enjoying your life greatly but have has something missing in this potion of life that you were unaware of. There's that cutie in potions class you always stare at and he likes it. Weave him into your clutches and add this sexy ingredient to your completed life potion. But don't be discouraged if he makes snide remarks. That's just boy talk for saying he likes you.'"

Harry looked up at them. Hermione smirked.

"Your right," she said leaning back. "Absolute rubbish."

Ron however sat back with his eyes wide open.

"Blimey," he said dropping his unopened chocolate frog. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked.

Ron looked at him as if he was missing the obvious. "You do know who that quiz is talking about right?"

Harry and Hermione shook their heads.

"Well," Ron continued. "It's Snape."

The other two froze staring at Ron for about three seconds then burst out laughing. Ron frowned.

"What?" he demanded.

Harry chuckled. "Come on. Snape? Your mad."

Hermione giggled. "Yeah Ron. Good one."

Ron waved his hands in the air as if he as directing traffic. "Ah come on. Don't you see it? It all fits."

They shook their heads.

"Nah," Harry said.

"Can't say I do," Hermione added.

Ron rolled his eyes and grabbed the magazine.

"Potions class. All right, could be anyone. Then it goes to always staring at. Who do we always stare at in class? Well the professor and it says a bloke. Then it says 'don't be discouraged if he makes snide remarks.' Who does that always?"

Harry's eyes opened wide.

"Blimey," he said letting his head fall on the other armrest. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on," she exclaimed. "That could be Malfoy for all we know."

Harry stuck his hand in the air with his index finger pointing upward. "Yeah, but I don't stare at Malfoy. Ron's right." He let his arm drop and swung his legs to the floor sitting up. Hermione dropped her book.

"All right," she said putting the tips of her fingers together. "Your saying that what your missing in life is love and that's with Snape?"

"Hey," Harry exclaimed. "That's what the quiz said. Ron just put it together. Not our fault it fits."

Ron grimaced. "Ew."

Harry looked at him. "What?"

Ron looked up at him. "Well in the quiz it said he like that you looked at him."

Harry turned a faint green. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Hermione threw her arms in the air. "Oh so now Snape is a paedophile?!"

Ron pointed at the magazine in his hand. "Hey, quiz don't lie."

Hermione glared at him. "It's a bloody stack of papers glued together with pictures on them! It's all rubbish!"

Harry looked up. "They why do you get them?"

Hermione leaned back letting her hands fall onto the armrests. "Because they can be entertaining once in awhile. But this is wrong."

Ron and Harry looked at her for a moment then turned to each other.

"So you think if we report this, Snape'll get fired?" Harry asked.

"Oh the board would defiantly fire him," Ron said. "What are they going to do? Make him headmaster for this?"

Hermione grabbed her book and banged her head on it. This was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
